The Origins of Abeille
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: What if Chloe didn't show her mother that she had the Bee Miraculous in Queen Wasp? This is the story of where Chloe rises up in becoming Abeille, and changes herself for the better. But of course, not everything is a piece of cake.


**I was inspired after watching the Miraculous Ladybug episode called Queen Wasp and wondered what would of happened if Chloe didn't show her mother the bee miraculous, but kept it to herself. I forgot about it and only remembered my idea after watching some Spider-Man into the Spider Verse clips. Before Chloe revealed she was Queen Bee, Adrien's father decided to stop being Hawkmoth in order to protect his son, meaning there are no akumas around. I won't reveal much but what if instead of Chloe fighting akumatized people, why not she fight other types of bad guys?**

**Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading!**

**I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, it belongs to Zagtoons.**

* * *

All was peaceful and quiet in the city of Paris, the sun had set a long time ago allowing night to reign over the City of Lights. Most of its citizens had gone inside the safety of their homes to sleep and rest so they could be prepared for the early morning rush. Some people, however, were still out. Whether it be tourists exploring the late night landscape in groups, workers hurrying to get to their late night jobs, or people still trying to finish paperwork or an assignment as quick as they can.

It had been nearly four years since Chat Noir and Ladybug had first appeared, the duo soon became well known for taking on the villain Hawkmoth and his akumatized victims. He would manipulate a person when they were sad or thinking negative thoughts, and promise them what they wanted in exchange for defeating the two heroes. This would then result in Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting the akumatized villain and the day ending in the heroes winning.

After only a few months or fighting against their nemesis following the aftermath of Style Queen, Hawkmoth disappeared, gone without a trace and no clues left behind of his current whereabouts. After a couple of weeks of searching for him, Chat Noir and Ladybug went back to doing their nightly patrols around the city, keeping an eye out just in case he might return to the city of Paris.

But ever since Hawkmoth vanished, criminal activity went up fast. Most of them happened in the cover of night, with the crimes being stealing, gang fights, and beat downs. But it soon escalated to guns being involved, murder, robbery, and women being targeted by gangs for their beautiful looks. Some even got bold enough to target people in plain daylight in the middle of a crowd.

The police tried to help Ladybug and Chat Noir in taking care of them, but more gangs and criminals kept on coming into Paris that it became too much for them to handle. People were afraid to venture out at night in fear of being attacked or killed.

The City of Light that everyone loved and cared for so much, soon turned into hunting grounds for the bad and wicked. Chat Noir and Ladybug had to stop fighting against gangs when Chat Noir was attacked by a gang and beaten to an inch of his life. No one knows what hospital took care of him, but the attack was enough to strike fear into the hearts of the people. If Chat Noir could be taken down by a gang, it meant that there was no one capable of stopping them.

And now it seemed that they were striking again.

A young man looking to be in his early twenties was thrown into a bunch trash cans, causing a loud noise to echo throughout the dark alley. The man who threw him took a drag from the cigarette in his mouth. "You thought you could get away with scamming us, you mutt?" The man asked, clearly frustrated.

"L-l-look guys, I'm not the one you're looking for," The victim stammered. "I'm just a receptionist at a local hotel. I haven't stolen anything in my entire life."

"Shut yer mouth," Another one said, kicking the guy in the ribs. "I know what I saw, you were trying to steal money from us. Good thing you are terrible at covering your tracks, or us four would of been in trouble with the boss."

"Please," The guy pleaded. "I have a fiancé and siblings to that are waiting for me. I'm the only one who is making the most money for us."

"Oh we know that," The first one stated. "And it will be a lot of fun to play around with them. The younger brother would be great as a competitor in the arena."

"I want the fiancé though!" The third one exclaimed. "She's hot."

"I agree," The fourth one chimed in. "But the sister is curvier then she is. That one is a stick compared to her."

"She has a great smile though, can't deny that."

The two laughed as the young lad shook with fury. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT!" He screamed, punching the third thug in the face.

The third thug spat out a tooth as blood gushed from his nose. "NOW YOU DONE IT!" He screeched, taking out a knife and aimed it for the chest. "DIE!"

A top shaped to resemble that of a bee stinger with a wire attached at its end flew through the air and wrapped around the attackers wrist. "Eh?" He said, confused, until he was pulled to the ground by the unknown person at the other end of the wire. The wire unraveled from the man's wrist and disappeared.

"Shoot!" The leader cursed, taking a gun out of the waistband of his jeans. "We got company folks!"

A figure leaped down from above right behind the fourth thug, who pulled out his knife and tried to stab them. The figure just dodged the knife with ease as roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, knocking the thug out. They then proceeded to elbow the second thug in the face before turning and kicking the third thug in the head as he tried to attack them from behind with his knife.

The leader grabbed the man into a headlock and pointed the gun at his face. "Don't you dare move, or this guy gets his brains blow out!" He threatened, hand close to the trigger. The figure stopped what they were doing for a few seconds, before swinging their arm as a object soon came into contact with the leader's face. The pain caught him off guard and his grip loosened, allowing for his hostage to break free from his hold and run away. The shock didn't last as the leader pointed his gun at the runaway and shooting wildly at him, though the shots missed the man as his ran out of the alleyway.

The leader turned back to see the unknown person running towards him like a cheetah. He swiftly aimed his gun and pulled the trigger, the bullet grazing their cheek enough to where it bleed, but it didn't stop them from punching him in the face. He fell to the ground while the gun lay right next to him as the unknown figure quickly pinned his arms above his head. The other hand grabbed the gun and pressed it right against his forehead, the cold metal sending chills down his spine. He looked at them in fear, afraid of what they might do to him. They took out his men so fast, and had him pinned down with such strength, that he feared for his life.

"...you work for Tew right?" The person asked, waiting for the man to reply. When he didn't, the gun was pressed harder against his temple. "I said, do you work for Tew?" They asked again, this time with venom in their voice.

The man nodded his head. "Y-yes! I work for him. But I'm just one of his lackeys that ties up loose ends." He said, his body shaking with uncontrollable fear.

"Where is his base of operations?" They asked. "Where is he?"

"Well he doesn't visit the base that often unless we have to move to a different location," The man replied, the person pulling the hammer of the gun back caused him to panic and quickly add; "But he mostly hangs out at the Le Cinq!"

"What time?"

"2 o'clock, that's when he discuss business with other bosses on the merchandise." The man explained.

"Where is your next base of operations?" They questioned.

"A warehouse, next to the airport." Just as the man finished saying that, a bee landed on his captor's shoulder, buzzing for a few seconds before the person spoke up. "They are on their way? Better wrap this up."

They turned their attention back to him. "Sorry, but our visit has to be cut short, and unfortunately, you won't live long enough to see Chat Noir and Ladybug rescue you." They told him. "W-wait! Don't kill me!" The man shrieked, the person tilting their head. "Why shouldn't I? People who are prepared to kill others should be prepared to be killed. I'm just returning the favor for all the people whose lives you ended so short."

They smirked as their finger rested on the trigger. "Say your prayers."

The man continued to scream and beg for his life, he only stopped when the gun was removed from his head, and was immediately punched in the face. "But I'm not as ruthless as you guys. I leave your fate up to the police and who knows, maybe some prisoners will wind up taking your life." They remarked, looking at the man who was out cold from their fist.

"Better get going before Chat Noir and Ladybug show up," They mused. "Wouldn't want another fight to break out like what happened last time." They flung the top that was attached by a wire to their index finger out, and flew up and out of the alleyway.

A few minutes later, Chat Noir and Ladybug landed into the alleyway. "This was where the report of gunshots was heard," Ladybug said, looking around at the knocked out men.

"Hey, weren't these guys wanted for doing some drug trading?" Chat Noir asked, crouching down as he looked at one of the thugs.

"Yes, they are," Ladybug agreed with a sigh, pulling out her communicator as she dialed in the police's number. "They must of been here again. If only we got here sooner."

Chat Noir walked over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll get them, I promise."

"I know, they are wanted after all for the murder of Officer Raincomprix." Ladybug stated. "Now help me tie up these men."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Le Grand Paris hotel, the person from before landed on the balcony. "Pollen, buzz off." They said, detransforming back into their regular clothes in the blink of an eye to reveal it to be Chloe Bourgeois.

Pollen flew right next to her. "Man, that was awesome how you beat those men, you took them down like as if they were flies!" Pollen exclaimed, following Chloe into her room.

Chloe looked up at the clock and noticed the time. "Only one more hour until I turn twenty." She affirmed, walking over to her drawer and pulling out a blue no sleeve pajama shirt and matching shorts.

"Your hair has grown longer since you cut it nine months ago," Pollen pointed out, landing on top of her head. "I think it suits you."

"I still like it short." Chloe replied with a chuckle, but her mind was elsewhere at the time. _'I have to babysit Mio tomorrow, go to the psychiatric ward and meet Sabrina, and I think my sister is planning to take me out for lunch when she arrives from her flight,'_ She thought. _'I should also skip patrol tomorrow, as Ladybug and Chat Noir will be searching for me no doubt.'_

Chloe frowned, it still felt unreal that Ladybug and Chat Noir were none other than Marinette and Adrien, people whom she knew back in highschool and was close friends with. If she was the Chloe from four years ago, she would of ratted them out or used it as blackmail, but she wasn't, not anymore. She knew that they thought of her as a villain ever since the incident three years ago, and were still trying to take her down. Thank god she managed to develop some new abilities around that time or she would of been toast.

From what Pollen had told her, when one has the bee miraculous, the user gets some traits similar to that of a Bee. One of them was being able to communicate with many different bee species, while another was having wings like that of an insect. Chloe remembered when she first got them, she panicked for a good twenty minutes until Pollen told her that the wings can stick to her back and become almost invisible, only one with a trained eye would be able to notice them.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed blood on her cheek from earlier. "Better patch that up." She muttered, turning and walking towards her bathroom.

After she showered, got dressed, cleaned and patched her wound, Chloe walked over to her bed where Pollen was already asleep on the makeshift bed on the nightstand. Chloe smiled at her kwamii as her phone then went off. Picking up her phone, she noticed it was a text from her sister, saying she couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. She sent back a reply saying she couldn't either, before turning off her phone and getting into bed.

Turning off the lamp light, Chloe stared at the ceiling. _'It's hard to believe, that this all is happening because I didn't show Mom my miraculous,' _She thought, hand reaching up and touching the comb nestled in her hair. _'And I'm glad I didn't.'_

* * *

**So what do you all think? I actually wanted to do a oneshot about what if Chloe didn't show her mom the bee miraculous, what would of happened? This thing will be out of order on how things go, just to tell you. I will also take requests so don't be shy. **

**I'm not really good with fighting scenes as you can probably tell from reading this. I had to watch a scene of where Annie beat up these guys in Lost Girls episode two, so don't blame me for when I do fight scenes later on in the future. **

**One more thing, I do not have an schedule for when to update this. I will update when I want to so don't say in the comments "When will you update?" "It's been too long" yada yada yada. I have my own life and problems just like you people too. **

**Please follow, fave, and review when you are done reading. Reviews mean a lot to me people so make it rain with your thoughts. God bless you!**

**-Lieutenant Myst**


End file.
